Happy Times
by Medeallarie
Summary: A young girl soon finds out who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Times Chapter One:**

**This is an actual fanpiece dedicated to the story of Vampire Knight, inspired rea**

**lly, and later I might add in that this is the future of that world but at the moment, I have decided to use my own original characters for this 'fanfic'. Hope you enjoy!; (Although this might be a little strange way of doing things my beginning of Chapter one is the present then it takes a short flashback.)**

**Had my boyfriend read and have revised it to make a little bit more sense, and am open to suggestions!**

"Hello, Earthling!"A voice boomed at the young teenager waiting outside for her ride to prom.

Claire looked up in fear, and saw a helicopter that looked more like something out of a science fiction novel. It actually looked like a fish with purple scales and if the people controlling it moved the eyes on it would move, and well, it moved like a fish in the sky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Claire shouted at the top of her lungs. Her parents weren't there, they were on a business trip. _Where are my friends?! _She thought.

"Well, lookit here, ain't she a beauty? " The booming voice said then all the sudden there was a projectile image of how they saw her on their weird helicopter beaming up further into the sky.

She grabbed the skirt of her dress and started to make a dash for it. Luckily she wore little heels so its not as painful to run in. All the sudden she heard the _Bad Boys_ Cops music. Her left eye twitched. She stopped dashing. Looking back at the helicopter, screaming " Is this some sort of sick joke?! Or are you really aliens?"

"No, we're really vampires!"

Needless to say Claire picked up her pace again, full speed ahead. She was grateful she had taken cross country for the past couple of years.

Although trying to outrun a helicopter is kind of hard when your a prom dress, even the small heeled shoes were starting to pang at her feet.

She got to the corner of her street when she saw a limo rolling down one of its windows.

"Whats going on?" Victoria announced rather sharply.

"Getting...chased...by vampires...open the door..." Claire exasperatedly said.

Next thing she knew she couldn't see anything, and smelt a very nice scent in the air surrounding her.

_What is worse, getting captured by aliens, or being captured by vampires? What if their both?!_ Was Claire's last thought before someone knocked her unconscious.

_I can remember when...just a couple of days ago..(Note this is her whole seeing the life flash before her very eyes type of flashback)_

"I've got the bestest life ever! I sing every day, and thats okay,cause everyone loves it. " Claire sang loud enough for her friends in the cafeteria to hear. To be sure she had the best voice out of everyone in the school but other musical wannabes grew quite jealous of her. What she was oblivious of, however, was the jealously of her own _friends_.

"Really, Claire its embarrassing stop it." Victoria scolded.

" Yeah, I mean really, look those music freaks are glaring at us again. " Said the sometimes polite, Kim.

" Hehe, yeah right, if they try anything I'll go braid attack!" Claire whipped her long braids around, causing the other girls to go yell "Stop" or "Gah, not again!" Claire stopped and smiled, keeping one hands perfectly underneath her chin. She giggled and then used her distraction with one hand, to use her other hand to tickle Victoria, who was most peeved off by the braid attack. Then quickly she attacked Kim. "Heheh, haha." She was laughing more than the other two who decided to do their own tickle attack combo.

By the time they stopped tickling each other everyone in the school cafeteria was looking at them strangely, all in awe and silence. Claire noticed first since she is usually one to notice the crowd stopping in silence. Turning a bright red, she thought it the perfect time to put up her lunch tray. The other two girls noticing as well, then following in Claire's footsteps in speed.

They left the cafeteria to go to their lockers which since they got to choose, they chose to be right next to each other.

Since its a small high school that they attend, the lockers were the kind that stood tall, not the half sized ones. Even if they didn't have lockers close together you could tell they were friends by their doors of pictures plastered of all them together, with fuzzy little pink borders or purple or blue. Something pink popped out of Claire's locker, with an envelope that was already opened. Claire scrambled to get it before the other girls got a chance. Luckily she did before they even noticed but when they did notice it was fight to see what the note inquired about.

Claire was hasty about putting it in underneath her shirt, someplace where both the other girls wouldn't dare try to reach. Then making a mad dash for the ladies restroom, she succeeded in locking herself, completely locking all the other girls from the restroom. (Which makes you wonder why do they have locks that could do that in some restrooms, but whatever.)

Upon reading the note that she had previously written to a certain someone who she was crushing on, she read the cute new foreign exchange students response to her proposal about prom, which would be the upcoming Saturday night.

The girls who were listening intently at the door, heard a very large, "GAAHHHH, YES, WHOOOOHOOOOOOO!" Sadly they didn't know that the door would also slam open, pushing them all on the floor. "He said yes!" She giggled, smiling from ear to ear, with a blush that crimson red look pale.

Since the girls had been knocked on the floor, they dived for the letter to see who it was because Claire had forgotten to stuff away the letter in her excitement. It wasn't hard for Victoria to grab hold of it first since she was closest to Claire. "Oh my god, he gave you his phone number!"

Suddenly all the crowd of girls trampled Victoria in a short matter of seconds to try to get the letter to see the guys phone number and during the commotion the letter reached the top girl, when it was a short lived victory; Claire was waiting and snatched it back from the girl.

"Its for my eyes only. " With that, she dashed off at the speed of light. Unluckily for the other girls, Claire had been wearing tennis shoes. They tried to run to keep up with her but they couldn't match her speed.

While running in the hallway she bumped into someone, turning out to be the one person whom she wanted to see most. Zhairel.

"Whoa, are you okay, Claire?" Zhairel asked, then thought for a second, blushingly. " Did you receive the note?"

Red as a lobster Claire responded, "Y..Yes.. U..Um.. Would you li..uh...li..uh..like to go out with me before prom to sort of hang out and get the fun preparations done, I would have but my family isn't at home with me, and I'm really sort of nervous about this whole thing, and I would just reallyli..li.."

He interrupted her with a kiss on the forehead.

Her friends as well as other girls in the school chasing Claire found the two at that exact moment.

" I really don't think we got a chance in hell. Go away with you, you other heathens, leave the two alone!" Said Victoria waving her arms to try to block their way of getting through. She laughed and smiled at Kim as the girls, all booing and sighing, walked away in dismay. "Sometimes my bitchiness comes in handy. "

"Haha, yeah you're right." Kim responded back, and then they both left. Before they completely left the couples view she shouted, "Wooohoo, go Zhairel and Claire!"

Preparations had been made in completion for the date that they had on Saturday. They were going to meet at the the best mall in town, it was pretty amusing. Before they got down to the actual shopping for prom part, they went on a roller coaster that takes them around the entire mall, ate lunch together, and lastly took a couple of pictures in the Photo they shopped quickly, got each others hair done at the neatest salon, and finally but not least, he dropped her off at her house.

There was a light peck on the cheek before he left her so he could get ready.

It was sort of hard for Claire to put on her zipper down the back dress, but once she finally got it on, and looked at herself in the mirror, she saw that it was worth it. The dress she was wearing a beautiful red ball gown, fit for a princess. She had also gotten a red choker that had a little black rose on the side of it. Claire had already had her make up done up by the salon, which also had a make up part to it. Even though she had already seen the crouche he was going to give her, she couldn't wait to put it on.

She liked the fact that she looked beautiful, in her mind, for once. Claire was already beautiful, but the type to never put on make up. So eager to go outside, she put on a red shawl before she left. Her friends had planned an awesome limo ride, so she decided to go with them to the prom and meet Zhairel there.

She stood on the wrap around patio, not being able to sit down, so she paced along the sidewalk and her patio. Then she heard something, something dangerous...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Sorry for the long wait! I haven't had a lot of time recently but now that I have some, I decided to write this.**

"Z...Z....Zhairel?" Claire's waking up voice barely mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes enlarged at the sight of the room around her, the fact that someone had undone her hair and changed her into a white nightgown that was not her own. The bed she was laying in had golden embroidered, black silk comforter with matching sheets and pillows. It's frame was marble and the canopy was decorated with red and black lacing. Claire was simply taken in by all this, and the rest of the room was nothing short of disappointment either!

Height of the room had to be at least be seventeen foot tall, the interior of the room was white and super shiny, almost blindingly so. However, the thing that attracted Claire's attention the most was the crystallized dresser with a beautiful mirror on top of it. She hopped out of bed to look at it, and almost immediately hopped back into the bed covering herself with a blanket, when she saw not only her reflection but the reflection of her capture-er.

"Eck! Who are you?" Shrieked Claire.

Instead of answering her demand, he studied her, and she did the same. He had fluffy brownish blond hair that had big curls that traced down to the center of his neck, the outer layer looking like a crown. The man had a long nose, stubborn lips, and long eyelashes. He reminded Claire of a Greek or Roman god statue. His pretty blue green eyes looked at her questionably. Claire suddenly felt a mild tugging at her mind. She shook her head and it went away.

He slowly began to crawl onto the bed with her and she kept inching further away from him until she hit her head. Warning signals were going off like crazy in her mind as she felt further probing and she couldn't help but think it was her "host".

"Stop it!" She cried, truly frightened, as tears began to pour down her face. Using the opportunity, he kissed her, and pulled her underneath him. He flicked his tongue around hers, as the steam of a blush colored her cheeks pink. She struggled underneath him but it was no use, he was big and muscular and she was tiny and scrawny.

_Click-Click, Fa-Boom!_

Suddenly a door had opened and another good looking fellow entered.

"Priiiince, what have we told you about bringing in newbies without trying to educate them first? Honestly, if you would just pick a bride this would be so much easier!"

"But I have, I want it to be her, and I was just about to...."

"What? Show her a bad time? She looks miserable, and forcing her won't make her like you, as a matter of fact, I'm getting a hint that she hates your guts right about now."

The conversation between the two men had eased "The Prince" off her and she ran behind the other man digging her nails into his arm as she hid everything but her teary face to the so called prince.

"Yup she hates you..."The man lifted the arm she had her nails in and wrapped it around her frame then lifted her up into his arms. " I'm Nail. And you are?"

"Claire..." She said as her face got super red.

"Well Claire, forgive this idiot, and I'll take you to the King, were you will learn our rules and ways."

"Uuuh, u—umm, mm okay..." Claire whispered as she almost got lost in Nail's dreamy dark eyes. However, anger kicked in, after the shock wore off, and the bedazzlement of the moment. Why did they want her? As a plaything? Who were these jokes of men who thought she could be kissed and swept off her feet like it was easy peesy?

"Let me down, let me down, you smile ball, overgrown oaf!" She struggled lose from his grip and landed on the floor on her bum. She got up and smacked him one. "I'm not a toy, and there was no reason to let me fall on the floor like that!"

Claire stomped angrily down the hallway, she didn't know where the so called King was but she had a feeling that it had to be the door at the end of the hallway with the two guards . Once there she flung the double doors open.

"I demand to speak with the King of Idiots!" She noted that there was indeed a man sitting on a throne, and a very large abundance of assorted people sitting around him at a table. She stepped on the nearest mans lap to get on the table. She decided to take her anger and put it into a song...

"_I don't know the game your playing_

_But I got bills to pay_

_I got mouths to feed_

_If thats anything to say(repeats two times)_

_Ooooooh_

_You oughta knooow,_

_That I don't have time _

_For your shit today,_

_So just send me on my way!"_

She had stomped all around the table while singing until she had gotten to the throne and got close and put on her hands on her hips.

"Now tell me why I am here, why you have kidnapped me, and tell me now!"

The man on the throne smiled, and she could his pointy teeth poking out. Claire lost her nerve and got nervous. Everyone in the room began laughing with their pointy teeth out. She gulped, with sudden fear.

"Ya'll are....Vampires?" The laughter got louder and the double doors opened, the Prince and Nail entered. The Vampires stopped laughing.

"You'll have to excuse her, Sire, your son kidnapped Miss Claire on her prom night and expected her to be all lovey dovey when she woke up. This is the one he has been stalking for several months. "

"If that's true then he should have realized I'm in love with someone else..." Claire muttered to herself, but Vampires having a good sense of hearing, heard and laughed at the Prince.

"Father, I want her as my bride." Claire stared at the Prince, and muttered, "...But I don't even like his kisses." Claire mistook the Vampires laughter for the Princes confession, not at her comment. Who thought Vampires could laugh so much?

The Prince looked teary eyed and the King was trying not to laugh his butt off the throne.

"Well, son, looks like you'll have to find someone else, she doesn't want you. Another one...Oh bother."The Kings voice was very menacing even when he was in a laughing mood, which made Claire twitch. The Prince was hearing none of it and snapped his fingers, magically teleporting Claire into his arms.

"I want her, so she's mine..." The prince said while trying to wrap his arms tightly around her, but she shuffled out and ran behind Nail. "I'd rather marry this guy." Claire tried to defend herself.

However, she didn't realize that they were all being rather easy with her until that moment. Marriage to Humans is only an act that a Pureblood or a Noble can do, so it wasn't an entirely impossible idea.

"Well do you object, Sir Nail?"The King asked, and once he asked this, Claire looked suspicious as if her words had a deeper meaning than she had let on.

"Wait, I didn't mean...I.."

Nail interrupted her, " I don't object at all, Sire."

"I see," said the King. "Then you two are married."

Thankfully, Nail had placed Claire in his arms, or else she would have hit the floor because she fainted.

_**~~~~~******~~~~~~**_

_A few minutes later in the Kings study,the King was alone with Prince Advarian and Nail. _

"Son, your just going to have to accept that she didn't want to marry you. Nail was probably doing you a favor...."

"I was doing him a favor, Sire, trust me I had visions about this girl, and I think she may come to...."

"Shut up!" Advarian shouted. "I know you told me about your stupid visions about her slicing my head off, but you shouldn't have married her. I won't strip your title because you did marry her and I wouldn't want a bad life for her; however, you are no longer my second man, my friend, so go away."

"But before you do, Sir Nail, remember you will have to teach her mostly everything, have her enrolled in the school, and make sure things are taken care of in her dimension. Understand?" King Vincent said kindly.

" Of course, my Sire, and my Prince." He bowed and left the room.


End file.
